


Frozen Waffles

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [52]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Frozen Waffles

Steve’s hands were deep in his pockets as he watched out the front window. He knew he should be packing, and finding somewhere to stay, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. He deserved the pain of watching you with Tony, and he knew that. He caused you to run to Tony, and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He watched with sad eyes as you kissed his cheek and the two of you drove off. He wondered when he’d see Heimdall again. Clenching his jaw, his fist left his pocket, and met the wall next to the window, his vision blurred. He slid down the wall after that, hanging his head in his hands. His life was ruined, and it was no one’s fault but his own.

He didn’t know how long he stared there in that spot, but he eventually went up to bed when it was way past dark. Without bothering to change, or to take off his shoes, he flopped face first.

* * *

For dinner, you simply asked how pizza sounded. Everyone who was in the room with you agreed and you smiled gratefully as Bucky volunteered to order it. He knew something was up, as there was an air of protectiveness coming from Tony. He felt like he should ask, but decided against it.

Clint was playing on the floor with Heimdall, everyone glancing up when Bruce walked in. “Shall we do another treatment? Or wait until tomorrow?” He glanced at you.

“Tomorrow. I’d like Thor to be here. He’s the one that’s most likely able to take any strength that Heimdall may show if he gets upset.” You pointed out.

Bruce nodded. “He hasn’t showed any signs of ‘godliness’?”

You shook your head. “No, not that I’m aware of.”

He nodded, rubbing his jaw in thought before heading back to the lab.

“Wonder what that was about.” You muttered, more to yourself than anything.

“Probably just thinking his process over.” Tony chuckled. “Don’t worry.” He patted your shoulder before going to sit with Clint.

You nodded, trusting Tony. You wondered when Thor would return, sitting on the counter as you waited for the food and thought to yourself. You swung your feet lightly, staring at the floor.

“No throwing things kid.” You heard Tony scold softly, resulting in a loud whine from your son. 

Furrowing your brows, you looked over to them, an eyebrow raised. He wasn’t huge on throwing things for the most part. You watched as he got another toy and tossed it to the ground, fussing as Tony shook his head. Hopping off the counter, you made your way over to him and crouched. “One day you’ll just tell us you’re annoyed.” You mused with a slightly amused look on your face.

He just whined and reached for another toy, nearly screaming when Tony pushed it away from him. You couldn’t help but wince. “Wait, is he teething?” Clint asked, making you shrug.

Tony went to find a toy that was meant for chewing and came back with a couple. “Have it em.” He pushed them towards Heimdall. They went right into his mouth, making you wince at how rough he got with them.

“Probably moody cause he’s hurtin’.” Clint ruffled Heimdall’s hair.

You couldn’t help but giggle at the look Heimdall shot Clint. “And clearly not afraid to show it.” You pointed out.

“I’ve heard frozen waffles helps too.” Tony mentioned.

Looking at him, you smiled. “I need to pick him up some of those small mesh baggie things. You put in frozen fruit, and that’s supposed to help.”

Tony nodded. “Then we sound prepared.” He chuckled.

Clint nodded. “Hopefully he doesn’t have too much of a struggle.” He stood as Bucky brought the pizza in.

“Who doesn’t have a struggle?” He asked, looking at everyone.

“Heimdall’s teething.” You sighed. “Which is making him a little bratty.” You gently wiped his mouth when he drooled.

Tony nodded. “I hate to see what his arm’s like when he’s older.” He motioned to a couple of the toys he’d thrown.

Bucky nodded in agreement. “Gonna have to get softer toys.”

“I’m looking forward to Thor coming home. If he’s getting stronger that way, there’s no telling if anything else will pop up.” You noted.

“He’ll probably know what to be expecting, too.” Clint pointed out.

You nodded. “He said that he caused a thunderstorm as a toddler. He threw a tantrum, and it was a huge storm.”

All three guys winced at that and Bucky handed everyone a plate. “Sounds hectic.” He chuckled lightly after a moment.

“Thankfully he’s only half God, so it shouldn’t be that bad.” You reminded them.

Tony nodded. “We can’t complain either, if it’s helping him heal better.”  

“Exactly.” You glanced at Heimdall. “Hopefully the treatments for his cancer will help with this, as well.”  

“That’s definitely possible.” Tony agreed. “We’ll mention it to Bruce tomorrow.”

Nat came in a while later when she was informed pizza was here. “Nice Barnes, you got my favorite!” She ruffled his hair and plopped down next to Clint.

“I was worried about my safety if I didn’t.” He laughed. “I think we all would be.”

She just smirked at him before leaning against Clint and watching Heimdall, he seemed to be nodding off now that his gums were soothing. “At least he didn’t bite someone…” Clint pointed out. “I imagine that would hurt.”

“It does.” Tony chuckled, then looked at you. “Want me to take him up? You can finish your food.”

You smiled and shook your head. “That’s fine.”

He nodded and just watched you, blushing when Nat smirked at him. You moved over and scooped up the cranky infant, who was not pleased to be feeling tired. Everyone winced as he whined again, ready to be hit with teething toys. He wiggled in your arms, reaching for Tony and yelling.

“Alright.” He took him gently, hugging him close as he relaxed. “You just like me for my facial hair.” He teased, going up to his room.

Feeling eyes on you, you looked to the others. “What?” You asked, looking like a deer in headlights.

Nat just smirked. “Nothing.” She shrugged. “I’m team Tony by the way.”

Clint snickered at that. You blushed a deep red and stuck your tongue out at him. “I’m team baby Hawks.” you teased. You grinned when they both stammered and went to follow Tony.

He was coming out of Heimdall’s room when you reached him. “Came to make sure I did okay?” He asked jokingly.

You shook your head. “Nah, I made Clint and Nat flustered and wanted to get away before they thought of a comeback.” You chuckled.

“Smart.” He smiled, leaning against the wall and opening his arms for a hug. You moved over, leaning against him as your arms moved around his waist. He nuzzled into your hair, relaxing. “Wanna stay in my room tonight?”

Blushing, you nodded. “Sure.” You knew that nothing would happen, and you’d speak to Thor when he returned about your date with Tony. Honesty had always been important, and seemed to be even more so now.

“I’ll probably work a little in the lab, then come to bed later, okay?” He brushed your hair back.

“Sounds good. I’m gonna go talk to Nat about that spa day.” You smiled up at him.

“Don’t let her fluster you.” He chuckled as you both went separate ways.

* * *

Walking back into the room, you smiled at Nat.

She smirked. “That was fast.”

“Poor guy.” Clint chuckled.

You rolled your eyes at that. “I was checking on his safety because of Heimdall.” You teased. “And now I’d like to steal Nat for some girl time!”

Clint pouted. “I can do girl time.”

Laughing, you shrugged. “You want to do a spa day while talking about guys?” You teased. “Is there something you should tell Nat?”

Clint grew a serious look on his face and stared at Nat. “Clint loves you most.” He broke out into a grin and stood, running off.

Nat blushed brightly as you smirked. “He’s a dork.” She chuckled, shaking her head.

“Yeah, but I like that he’s a goofball.” You nudged her as you sat. “Your goofball.”

She suddenly widened her eyes. “That’s the first time he told me he loved me.”

Your eyebrows went up at that. “Awe!” You finally grinned. “We all knew it, though, right?”

She looked at you. “You did?” She nodded. “I mean it makes sense you guys did.” She smiled.

Chuckling, you nodded. “Well  _before_ he answered your door.” You teased her, nudging her arm lightly.

“Could mean he’s just a fling.” She countered then shook her head. “But he’s not.” She scrunched her nose. “I’m a trained assassin and I can’t handle my emotions.”

You gave her a quick hug. “No one can.” You shrugged. “It’s part of being human. At least with Clint he gets you. You’ve been best friends forever.”

“True.” She leaned her head on your shoulder. “Now, about the spa date.”

“I was thinking that after Thor gets back, on a day where Heimdall doesn’t have a dose, we take the whole day!”

She grinned. “And a day where no missions are possible.”

“Exactly. Facials, a wrap, the works.” You smiled.

“Well of course I’m in.” She chuckled.

You wiggled happily. “I’m glad. I’m really looking forward to it.” You told her before a yawn surprised you. “But, I think right now I’m looking forward to sleep.”

She nodded and helped you stand. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She teased. “Which is actually not that much.”

Laughing, you shook your head. “I have a feeling I’ll hit the bed asleep. I saw Steve today, and well…it was emotional.”

She instantly changed her demeanor. “I can still kill him.”

You shook your head. “No, he just made me rethink things. Tony was holding Heimdall protectively, and Steve noticed.” You explained. “And he got hurt and mad that Tony was holding him like that, as if he would hurt him.” You looked down, clearly feeling bad about it. “It made me question if we’re doing the right thing keeping him from Heimdall. While I see why Thor said that, I feel guilty and horrible because Steve lost his son.”

“But he deserved it.” She said softly. “He put Heimdall in a rough spot, a spot to get hurt. At least this way Heimdall won’t remember him as a father figure.” She took your hand. “You just have a big heart and want the best for everyone.”

When she put it that way, you were angrier with Steve, and teared up. “You’re right.” You agreed.

“I would still talk with Thor, just to voice your concern.” She rubbed your arm. “But I’m sure you’ll do what you feel right and I’ll support you.”

You have her a small smile. “Thanks, Nat.” You hugged her before heading to Tony’s room. When it was found empty, you got ready for bed before checking on Heimdall one last time. He was snoring lightly on his back, making you chuckle. You kissed his head before retreating back to the room and getting comfortable under the covers.

Tony wasn’t too far behind, stopping for a moment in the door at the sight of you. His heart raced and he felt nothing but love as he stared at you. When you looked over and blushed, he smiled at you and shut his door. “Ready to catch some z’s?” He smirked.

You chuckled. “I am actually.” You nodded. “I started getting really tired when talking to Nat.”

“Glad I wasn’t the only one.” He chuckled, getting ready before climbing in besides you.

Once he was in the bed, you moved over, putting your head on his chest, your arm over his waist. You hummed in contentment and shut your eyes.

He rubbed into your back a little, smiling to himself. This was the most at peace that he’d felt in a long time. To his surprise, he fell asleep straight away.

* * *

You were the first one up in the morning, much to your annoyance. Your stomach couldn’t decide if it was hungry, or wanted to make you hurl. You carefully detached from Tony and went to the bathroom to stand there as a precaution. Leaning your hands on the sink, you focused on your breathing, and thankfully, it passed.

You freshened up afterward, going back for a few more minutes of warmth. You had no idea what time Thor would return, so you were soaking up as much time with Tony as you could.

Tony stirred an hour later, groaning sleepily as he nuzzled into you. His movements woke you back up. k up.

“So comfy.” He mumbled into your neck.

You couldn’t help but giggle at that. “That tickles.”

He smiled sleepily as he continued to do it, tickling at your sides as well. Hearing your laughter was the best way for him to wake up, and he hoped it happened more. His heart warmed and he soon pulled back to greet you properly. “Morning, sweetheart.”

“Morning, Tony.” You smiled sleepily over at him. “Sleep okay?”

“Better than I have in ages.” He said honestly, rubbing your side as he stifled a yawn.

Hearing that, your face lit up. “I’m glad.” You said happily. “I slept well, too.”

He smiled and kissed your cheek before taking a breath. “I don’t want to get up.”

“Well, I’m going to have to. I would like a shower, and Heimdall will need me.” You stretched. “So, you can stay here as long as you’d like.”

He nodded, pulling back as well. “I should get back to the lab.”

“How about me and your small fan bring you breakfast in a bit?” You offered.

He broke out into a grin. “I’d love that.”

You pecked his cheek. “It’s a date.” You giggled before slipping out of his bed.

He watched you lovingly before getting ready himself. For once, he felt hopeful. He did his best to look presentable, eager to go to his lab if it meant seeing you quicker.

* * *

You showered quickly before going to get your son, happy that he seemed in slightly better spirits at the moment. You lifted him and kissed his head before doing your morning routine. “No throwing things today, right?”

He had his hand in his mouth, chewing on it as he looked at you. He giggled when you patted his tummy, but didn’t eat as much as normal. Not that you blamed him, if his gums were sore.

He nuzzled to you once he was done feeding and sucked on a towel that Tony had given him. You kissed the top of his head softly before finishing up making Tony’s plate to bring to him, placing it next to yours on a tray.

Heimdall looked around as usual once you got to the lab, waving when he saw Tony and Bruce. Even with the towel in his mouth, it was easy to see his grin.

“Hey, kid!” Tony smiled at him and walked over.

Bruce made a cute face at Heimdall, waving back. As soon as Tony was in reach, Heimdall was grabbing for him and fussing.

You smiled as he took him and set the plate down. “I can feed you.” You joked.

“I wouldn’t object to that.” Tony smirked.

You blushed. “Well, alright then.” You found a spot to sit at.

Bruce watched the three of you for a few moments before excusing himself. He shook his head, but was happy for his friend. He’d seen a change in Tony, and while he’d been upset like the others at first, he was proud. He’d never seen Tony so mature and happy.

You teased Tony by holding a bite out to him and pulling it back to your mouth. He gasped in fake shock. “See that, your mom’s teasing me, kid.” He looked down at Heimdall.

Your son looked at Tony with big eyes then at you before giggling.

You smiled at him. “He’s on my side.” You teased him, sticking out your tongue.

Tony pouted. “Fine kid, fine.” He opened his mouth at you for a bite.

This time, you actually gave him a bite, smiling as he ‘growled’ as he took it. Heimdall also found it amusing and burst out into giggles.

“This is a sight to see.” Thor walked in, setting his hammer down.

Looking over and seeing him, you grinned and got up to hug him close. “I missed you.”

“I have missed you as well.” He kissed your head then looked at Tony. “I have given whatever papers I could find to Banner.” He reached for Heimdall.

Tony smiled. “Good, let’s hope we can get things worked out quickly. With your statues and notoriety, and my money, I don’t see too much of an issue.” He mused as he handed over the infant.

Thor just nodded. “We will discuss everything before decisions are made, correct?”

“Of course.” He nodded.

Thor just hummed and played with Heimdall a little.

Despite it being his lab, Tony excused himself. You watched him go before looking back to your little family. “How are your parents?”

“They are concerned of course.” He tickled Heimdall. “And they also agree that an Asgardian wedding would be just fine for us.”

“I miss them.” You told him honestly. “I hope to be there for his first birthday. Assuming the treatments cure him, as I’m sure they will.”

“Hopefully.” He nodded. “Banner said we will do the next treatment soon?”

You nodded. “Later today, yeah.” You told him, tickling Heimdall. “And, he’s teething. Which means he’s been kinda grumpy.”

“Ah, built up energy.” He kissed his head. “He will be fine.”

“He’s started to throw things.” You warned him. “He got upset last night because we wouldn’t give him his toys back, but the second he got a teether he was chewing on it.”

“That’s my son.” He smiled and beamed.

You chuckled and shook your head. “I’ve been chopped liver compared to Tony. I think he missed your beard.”

Heimdall patted his cheeks for emphasis. Thor chuckled. “I guess so.” He smiled at you. “And you?” He teased.

“I missed all of you.” You bit your lip.

He winked. “Shall we go see Banner?”

You nodded. “Let me clean up breakfast.” You lifted the plates and threw them as quickly as you could, eager to spend time together. Knowing that he’d need to be in Asgard eventually, and for longer periods of time, you wanted to soak in the quality time.

Thor followed you out after that, bouncing Heimdall. He was pleased to be back with the pair of you, but dreaded needing to leave again in time. Once your son was healed, he was eager to show him to his parents.

Bruce smiled when you walked it. “Got everything ready for you guys.”

“Excellent!” Thor grinned.

“Do you think this will help with his teething?” You couldn’t remember if you’d asked or not.

Bruce gave a slight nod. “I think so.” He looked at Thor. “Did your parents ever tell you about your teething habits?”

Thor rubbed at his beard, entertaining Heimdall. “No, but I am trying to remember children of the village that I remember.”

“Well, I guess we’ll see.” Bruce noted.

Thor gently sat Heimdall on the bed that was ready for him, letting down his hair. You sat in a nearby chair, watching them.

Bruce brought over the bag and IV right away, letting Thor distract him a bit before poking him. Heimdall fussed and squirmed, crying after a moment.

“I know son.” Thor soothed, wiping his tears.

You watched with wide eyes as the lights flickered and Thor was suddenly thrown to the side. “Thor!” You rushed to his side.

Thor blinked, looking at Heimdall in shock. “My son!” He held his arm where he was slammed against the wall.

Heimdall looked just as in shock, glancing at Tony and Bruce. He flailed his arms, wanting someone to be picked IP.

Tony quickly enveloped him in his arms, consoling him softly. “It’s okay kid. You’re dad’s fine.” He glanced at Thor, actually unsure if he was okay or not. 


End file.
